Never Gave Up
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: SEQUEL to NEVER GIVE UP Aurora and Levi are clearly in love, but can Levi stop her arrange marriage? Everything is on the line, but they're willing to take it.
1. Chapter 1-Bizzare

"Aurora," someone called for me from a faraway distance. The voice sounded slightly distorted, and it was hard to make out who it was. My eyebrows furrowed. I felt like I was floating in a pool of lukewarm water. Everything that surrounded me felt like silk to the touch. I stroked my arms through the liquid and sighed softly. It felt very pleasant.

Again, I heard my name called for in the distance. My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the distorted sky. The sky was a mixture of color. Blues mixed with the pinks, and greens mixed with purples. It was beautiful one beautiful hue of colors, and it relaxed me.

"Aurora," it called for the third time. Somehow, my feet found grounding and I stood up straight. Surrounding me was the liquid that I floated in. The color of it was silver, and my hands reached to touch the fluid. It felt so nice. I never wanted to leave this warm water. My hands cupped a stream of the liquid and I looked into my hands. I couldn't see my reflection, but I could feel heavy it felt in my palms. Not a single drop slipped in between the cracks of my fingers.

I smiled. I then wondered if this was paradise. If it was, I never wanted to leave it. Everything here felt nice, refreshing—_peaceful_. Long gone the Titans left my nightmares, and I was in pure serenity.

"Aurora!" The voice grew louder and I jump surprised, the silver liquid escaping from hands. I turned my head to look for the source of the voice, and standing on the land was Benny. He stood tall, his brown hair shaggy and his eyes smiling.

"Benny!" I called, a smile breaking on my face. He held out his arms out for me, and I raced over to him, but then I heard my name being called for once more. I lurch my head to the new voice to see Levi. My eyes widen when I saw him. He stood on the other side of the land. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a bored look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and I was taken aback. I looked in between him and Benny, unsure what to do or who to go to.

"Aurora," my name sounded soft leaving this man's lips. I turned my attention and I saw _him_. My fiancé; Ralph. He was devilishly handsome with his red hair and green eyes. He was a noble man, but I didn't know him that well.

He held his hand out toward me, and I was reluctant about my three choices. There was only man who I wanted, who I'd choose no matter what. And my choice was…

"Aurora," a calm, almost soothing, voice shook me by the shoulder. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see a dark figure hovering over my face. I couldn't see it. The room was too dark. I reached forward and I touched his cheek. His hand grasped my own and he leaned forward, and I could see him better.

A smile broke on my face, and I tilted my head to the side. "Levi." My breath was taken away when he pressed his lips against mine. Without any hesitation, I returned the kiss, and I felt my entire body tingle and warm up. His lips felt so nice against my own. They were slightly chapped, but it made it all the better. All too soon, he pulled away, and he pressed his lips pressed against my forehead.

"You were sleep talking again." He spoke, and a sigh escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I was sleep talking often, and he was a light sleeper. The bags under his eyes were getting darker because of me, and I felt so guilty by it. He was having a hard time sleeping because of me.

"Don't be." His lips brushed against my neck, and I sighed again. I moved closer to him, and I nuzzled my nose in his chest. I inhaled his scent, and smelled of pine needles and burning chestnut wood. It was a pleasant smell, and it calmed me.

Levi's breathing was slow and steady. It has been two weeks since our first night of passion. Even now it felt like a dream, and not that much time had passed. I wonder if I could spend eternity with Levi it would feel like this—endless. Every hour felt like seconds, and it was all the more precious. I wasn't sure how much longer I would have with him. I was still engaged to Lord Ralph, a noble man from Wall Sina, the innermost wall.

Our wedding was coming soon. The first day of April was tomorrow, and I was dreading it. Tomorrow was first fitting for my wedding dress. My father, Commander Erwin, appointed the highest fashion designer in the walls to design my dress. I could only imagine what it would like. Too bad it wouldn't be something I'd get to choose for myself, but I guessed it didn't matter since I betrothed to someone of not my choosing.

"Stop thinking," Levi grunted, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

My cheeks colored. "I'm not." I lied. He knew me so well.

Levi scoffed. "Your thoughts are so loud I can hear them." He joked, and I knew that.

"Sorry. I'll be sure to quiet them." I giggled softly and I stared at him.

"See, there you go again, thinking." He rested his forehead against mine. His eyebrows were in a permanent furrow, at least when he was awake. When he was asleep, his entire face was relaxed and he looked like an angel.

I smiled softly at him, reassuringly. "It's nothing. I promise."

Levi stared at me long and hard before he pulled back, releasing me from his arms. He sat up, propping one leg up and resting his elbow on it. His gaze fixated on the wall across the room. "Aurora, tell me the damn truth, you shitty ex-amazon woman."

My smile fell, and I looked down. "Levi," I pulled my legs to my chest and I hugged them tightly to my body. I processed the thoughts that ran through my mind, not sure how to explain my anxiety to him. I felt so selfish. Here I was, engaged to another man, but he stood by my side. For the last two weeks he stayed close to me. He became my shadow, and I grew used to his presence. I was like an infant to its mother—afraid of being separated. Without me realizing it, Levi became my light, my sun, my life. I was so scared… I feared that if I didn't think of something fast I would lose him for good, and that scared me to death.

It was pathetic how attached I became to him, but I guess that was what love did to people; it attached them to the person like a leech.

"I'm just… worried, I guess." I said to him slowly, resting my chin on my folded arms. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and his full undivided attention was on me. His face, as usual, was expressionless, but I knew he wasn't bored by me. He didn't show many emotions at all, but I knew how he was by the look in his. And Levi, he genuinely cared for me. "I'm afraid of losing you, okay?" I hid my face in my arms, biting down on my lower lip. "I'm so scared of marrying Ralph and then losing you forever. I don't want that." My bottom lip quivered, and I felt like a child from my fear. Did he think of me as such?

Without warning, Levi cupped my chin in his hand and he stared me down with his grey eyes. "You're an idiot," he spoke, and I couldn't help by smile slightly. I already knew that. "Do you honestly think I'd let him take you that easily?" I asked, and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I knew what he was thinking. He thought I didn't trust him. He told my father that he was going to the wedding to an end. I wasn't sure how he would do that. It was an arranged marriage for a reason. Did Ralph want us to marry or not? If I knew this, would he want to put a stop to the arrangement?

"Levi," my voice croaked slightly. I was speechless. Again, Levi pressed his lips against mine, taking my breath away, making me beg for more. I moved into his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands ran over my back. His body felt so warm from underneath his clothes. He was like a furnace, and I loved it.

His lips pulled from mine and they traced over my jawline and down the side of my neck. My eyes closed as I felt my skin burn like a fire. When his mouth pulled away from my skin, a whine escaped my mouth and I looked at him.

"You really are an idiot. An idiot of the highest class," he stated, looking me in the eyes. "But you're my idiot. I'm not going to hand you over without a fight." A low growl erupted from his throat, and it actually shocked me. His furrowed brows deepened, and his eyes grew dark and colder. "So you, shitty amazon woman, better lose those senseless thoughts or else I'll fuck your brains out till you're dizzy and too tired to think of anything but my dick pounding into you."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Was he really serious? His threat didn't sound all that bad. Maybe I should complain? His punishment sounded _very _pleasurable.

"Yes, captain!"

His lips curved slightly upward, and I smiled a bit.

"I love you, Levi." I confessed softly, and Levi grunted.

"I know." He replied.

My frown was evident on my face, and he saw it. He looked at me with a blank expression he pinched my cheek.

"Stop frowning. I don't like my woman with an upset face. It makes you look ugly."

My eyebrows furrowed and I moved away from him. "You didn't have to say it like that," I whispered.

Levi tsked. "I don't have to tell you my feelings, because you already know what they are." He stated.

He was half right. I actually didn't know that well. I was sure he had feelings for me, or else he wouldn't stick around me so much. As for love, I was entirely unsure.

His eyes actually narrowed a bit. "You really are an idiot, stupid woman." He huffed.

I looked at him, a frown on my face. "Can't you say it? At least this once?" I asked him softly, pressing my lips together.

"I don't have to say something. If you can't figure out my feelings yourself, you don't deserve to hear them." He scoffed, and my heart broke.

I quickly moved out of his lap and off of the bed.

"And where are you going?" He asked, looking over at me.

"You know me so well, figure it out," I replied, sounding colder than I meant to, but I didn't care. I was hurt and I moved to leave the room.

I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but I thought if I made a scene he would react. It turned out that I didn't know him as much as I thought.

I left him alone in his room, angry not at him, but at myself. Truly, I was the biggest idiot in the world. I turned to go back in the room and apologize, but he has already shut the door.

Great. There I was screwing up things for myself.

An exasperated sigh left my lips and I decided to go out for a walk by myself outside.

It was late in the evening, and the air still felt nippy. Winter was long gone for a few weeks now, but there was still that nose biting chill in the air. I wrapped my arms around myself, forgetting to put on a jacket.

Did Levi love me as much as I thought, or was it just my imagination? Of course he loved me, or else he wouldn't say the things he said. It wasn't his style. Now that I think of it, what was he like before the survey corps? I loved Levi for so long that I never actually took the time to get to know him.

I really was an idiot. What if something happened in his past that prevented him from telling me his feelings? And I expected him to voice them out to me…

I wiped at my tearful eyes. For all I knew I probably screwed everything up with us. I wanted to dig myself a hole and die in it. I didn't deserve to say I love him when I didn't know him at all.

"Hey, shitty amazon woman."

I looked up to see Levi standing at his window. It was open, and his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to take a shit outside, or are you going to come in where it's warm?"

A laugh escaped my lips. No matter what, Levi was Levi, and I loved him.

With all thoughts shaken out of my brain, I ran back inside and into his warm embrace.

* * *

I'm back! Thank you everyone for continuing to read Aurora's story. I do plan to make WEEKLY updates every Monday, unlike the last story. This is to give me a deadline and force me to keep writing. xDDDD But fortunately, I do have SOME chapters written out... Just not a lot. Curse my role playing. = w = I'm addicted to it and I can never stop... ANYWAYS. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and if you don't care, please leave a review! :DDD If you leave a review, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. ;)


	2. Chapter 2-Confrontation

Neither of us could sleep the rest of that long night, but that was okay. We were preoccupied doing something…_else_. Levi decided to "punish" me for thinking such shitty thoughts and let me say, I could barely stand when morning came. It was all the more embarrassing when I saw the amusement in his eyes. Even his lip had a slight curve to it, and it made him look all the more attractive. I got to see a side of him that no one else ever saw, and I loved it.

"You need help?" I could hear the laughter in his voice. I looked at him, and I could see his eyes laughing at me. He knew he got me good.

"N-No," I stuttered and I straightened my shoulders. I cursed myself for sounding so unassured. It was embarrassing, giving him the satisfaction how my knees buckled at the sound of his voice, or the way his cool grey eyes landed on me. Our six inch height difference didn't mean anything. He dominated me in every way possible; both in the sheets and out of them. He had the upper hand at all times and I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not.

Honestly, I didn't think I would be balls deep in love with a man again after Benny. After he was gone, I never thought about getting with another man, but then there was Levi and here we were. How I managed to fall in love again, I was unsure of. You may call me crazy, but I truly do think he could be my soul mate…

A soft huff of amusement left Levi's mouth, and I couldn't help but look away. I was so easy to win over. All it took was a snap of his fingers and I'd be there in his arms. I was like his dog or something, but I guess that was why people called dogs bitches—and obviously I'm a bitch.

We fixed breakfast together. It was nice. We didn't need the traditional romance to set the mood. I could care less if he got me flowers, jewelry, or lavish gifts. Romance, to us, was sitting at the table and eating a meal together after we cooked it. Cooking wasn't meant for only one person to gather, but it was to bring people together and prepare the meal as a team. Our ideal of romance was washing the dishes after each meal together. He'd wash and rinse the dishes, while I'd dried and put them in cupboard. Afterwards, we'd go to the living area and sit on the couch. If we were bored enough, we'd play cards together, but most of the time I would be sitting up with a book in my hands while reading it and his head rested comfortably in my lap.

Days passed on like this without realizing how much closer my wedding date was coming. With Levi, it was easy to forget time. His gaze captivated me in such a way I felt like I was caught in a spider's web. He tangled me so easily in his web, and before I knew it, I was his prey with my life in his hands. I couldn't believe it, honestly. Everything with him felt as if it was a long, sweet, sweet, sweet dream. If it was, I prayed that I'd never wake from it. But like most dreams, the could turn into nightmares real fast.

Levi and I were content with each other. We were so wrapped up in one another that we _almost _forgot that I was engage; until one day an unwanted guest arrived.

On one sunny afternoon, Commander Erwin barged in the estate I resided in until the wedding day. He was mad. I could tell. Maybe because it was Levi still here or maybe it was because Levi deliberately disobeyed orders in a sense. Being the commander's daughter, and one that was already betrothed to another man, wasn't a feat to look over.

We were in dining hall, having our afternoon tea when he came in the room unannounced.

"Levi, this has gone on long enough." His voice boomed in the room loudly. Like a scaredy cat, I jumped up. I wasn't expecting his presence to show once more anytime soon. I was hoping he'd let the whole situation go and let me be happy, but I guessed that was too simple for him.

"Good evening, Commander. I wasn't expecting you to come here today." Levi's voice was far from sounding welcoming to him. His sudden appearance sparked something in Levi, but I wasn't sure what it was. "What brings you here? It's getting late, sir, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any damn meetings for another four days. So speak up, or leave." Levi's eyes actually sneered at the commander.

"You very well know why I'm here, Levi." Erwin threw his hands on the table, making a loud clanking sound with the tea set. I tensed at the sight of him and stared down at my own tea cup as if it had the answers in its dark liquid.

"And is there a reason why you must bring this topic of discussion up now?" Levi asked nonchalantly, closing his eyes and sipping at his tea. He was the perfect picture of calamity.

"Ralph. He'll be here in a matter of two days to see _his _**fiancé**. Do you not understand this, captain?" Erwin snapped at him.

Shit. I forgot Ralph was coming over to see me. From our first meeting, we agreed to see each other once more before the wedding. It was kind of a 'warming up' session.

"Crystal clear," Levi replied, turning his attention to him. "But did I not tell you that I'd put a stop to the wedding one way or another?"

Erwin scoffed. "It's an arranged marriage, Levi. You cannot undue what has been done." He stated with a matter of fact tone ringing in his voice, as if that one statement won his argument.

Levi looked at the cup in his hand, and he sloshed the contents around in the glass. "Then consider it undone." His burning gaze lifted and I could see daggers shoot from his eyes to Erwin. "I don't know what part you do not understand, but Aurora is _mine_, and I am not willing to hand her over without a fight." His teeth actually snapped at him. I don't think I ever seen Levi this angry before. At least, not since our training days before I was booted out of the military.

"Levi, that's ridiculous! If you wanted her, then why didn't you take her while you had the chance? She was under _your _personal advising for almost a year. You can't up and say she's yours right after her wedding plans were finalized."

For a moment, the room grew quiet and cold. My father had a point. If Levi wanted me so badly, then why didn't he take me from the beginning? I was a part of the survey corps for a while. He could have gotten me easily.

I bit my lower lip and I stared at the table as the thoughts lulled through my mind. Why didn't he take me when he had the chance? Before the bet? Before the engagement was finalized? Why didn't he?

Levi leaned back in his chair and he stared dead straight at the commander. There was a glint in his eyes I couldn't read, but there was a look of surprise on Erwin's face.

"Does it matter why I didn't take her a while back ago? My reasoning of why I didn't take up the offer while I had the chance is none of your goddamn business. And to put it bluntly, I don't give a flying fuck about technicalities, because in the end, Aurora is mine, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Commander."

I sucked in my breath. Did he really say that just now? My ears ringed with his words over and over again so much that I almost lost my grip on reality.

"Then why, Levi? Why _my _daughter? You can have any other woman within these walls, but why her? She's not that good looking, she's twice your height, she's clumsy, and she's a _**coward**_, Levi. It is her fault for losing the bet."

Levi stared at Erwin harshly, and my father actually took a step back. I don't know what was going on, but I had a feeling something baaaad was about to happen.

"Do you really think that I care about the trivial stuff?" Levi stood up and walked over to Erwin. "So what, she's not that good looking. Who cares? And when did height become a difference in who a man should love in a woman? She's a fucking amazon woman, I don't give a flying fuck. Maybe if we had kids they'll be lucky enough to take after her height. Yes, she's clumsy, but it adds to her cuteness. But a coward," he pointed at me and I tensed up, "is what she is not. Never in my sixteen years of serving in this corporation have I ever met a soldier go through my training and last longer than a day till she came. Yes, at first I thought she was just like the other miserable brats, but she's not. She's brave, strong, and honorable. I never seen anyone go through this much just to prove a point for a bet she didn't even want." Levi stared at Erwin with a hard gaze. "So, before you EVER call Aurora a coward, you better check up on your men, because she's anything but a coward."

His words surprised me. My head reeled around and I wasn't sure what to think. Never have I ever thought I would hear words like that come out of Levi's mouth—especially words directed to me. This was all too much for me to handle at once… I wasn't expecting this at all.

Erwin kept quiet for once, unsure of what to say. No one has ever talked back to him like how Levi just did. He had his ass handed to him as if it was a rubber toy. I wasn't for sure what he was thinking of, but whatever it was, Erwin turned on his heel and trudged back to the door. In my imagination, I pictured him walking away with his tail stuck in between his legs.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there quiet. Hell, I wasn't sure how long it has been since Erwin left. I was still stunned from what Levi said.

Did he mention children in his speech?

"Aurora," Levi spoke suddenly, causing me to tense and jump up in my chair.

"Y-Yes!?" My knees knocked against the table and the tea set clanked together.

Levi stared at me with a serious look in his eyes, and I felt myself tense a bit. Whatever he was about to say, it was going to make or break everything we had going on. My heart raced, and my cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Why did it felt like the room was spinning?

My breath was hitched in my throat, and it was hard to breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. The air felt thick because I knew something big was coming, and big was right.

After a brief moment of silence, Levi opened his mouth, and said, "Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3 Part I-Over Thinking

**This chapter is dedicated to all the awesome reviewers. **

**Bkure**

**TheLittleBookThief**

**gajevyNalu4life**

**AttackOnLevisFabAss**

**Sketch1997**

**Italy-Chan**

**Chronostar**

**fightingfray**

**Thank you all and please continue to submit reviews! :D **

* * *

When someone you love most out of everyone in the world propose to you, your initial reaction should be happy, ecstatic even. The idea of marrying Levi never occurred to me till yesterday, but I never thought he would actually ask me. I wasn't prepared for this whatsoever. And when he asked, I kind of went out in a daze and slipped into dark abyss. I don't know what happened, but I can tell you this much, I didn't, well, couldn't should be more the word, give an answer. Like with what happened on my last mission, I went into panic mode and passed out.

Yes, folks. I, Aurora Fisher, passed out during the proposal from humanity's strongest, Levi Ackerman. I now classify myself as the biggest idiot known to earth.

When I woke up, I was alone in my room. I turned my head side to side, but no one was in here with me. I slowly sat up, and I held my head in my hands in embarrassment as I remembered the proposal of marriage from Levi. He looked so sincere and serious about it that I wasn't sure what to make of it. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, unsure what to say. Words formed in my mouth, but I couldn't speak it out. Before I knew it, the room started to spin and I felt like I was about to suffocate. Within a blink of the eye, everything went black and here I am.

"Oh… my… god…" I covered my face with my hands. My face flushed a deep crimson red. Levi probably thought I didn't want to marry him now. That wasn't it at all! I do want to marry him. I want to marry him more than anything in this world, and if I could, I would give anything to be by his side forever. I need to get out of bed and go find him so I could explain myself to him and apologize for letting him down like that.

I kicked the blankets off of me and I swung my legs over the bed, my feet padding on the floor. Before I moved to get up, the door swung open and Levi came strolling in.

"Oh. Good. You're awake." He said with his normal cool voice, but he looked withdrawn. My heart raced, and I went to stand up, but Levi pushed my shoulders down. "You need to rest, Aurora. You had a nasty fall." He stated.

I winced a bit. He didn't sound like he was _that _concerned. Maybe more disappointed would be the word for his current state?

"Levi, I'm-." I started, but Levi cut me short.

"Don't worry about it, Aurora. We'll talk about it later." He said, and he sat next to me on the bed. "I'm more concerned for the bump on the back of her your head." He touched a soft spot on my head and I winced. "It's sore." He stated and his cool gaze landed on my eyes. "You need to lie down and rest. A doctor will be here soon to make sure it's just a bump." He explained before standing up.

Levi didn't look at me. His gaze was distant and cold as he stared at the wall to the east.

Words formed in my mouth, but I couldn't let them out. My heart was racing and I gripped my hands together tightly, clenching and unclenching. Once again I managed to screw up, and Levi probably thought I didn't want to marry him at all. That wasn't true at all though! It was the complete opposite… But… I'm such a coward and he… well… wasn't.

Levi, he was everything that I am not. He was brave, strong, dependable, and trustworthy. As for me, I was one big scaredy cat. . .

And that was when I realized it… I'm not good enough for Levi. He deserved someone so much better for me. He needed someone who could meet his needs and expectations. The person that would be perfect for someone like him would be Petra, but she was already gone.

There was a rumor long before Petra died in a horrifying turn of events that she and Levi were together in secret. I never asked him about because his past was his business, but now that I'm sitting down and thinking about it, it would make sense… If Petra was alive, she would be a perfect fit for Levi's criteria. She was beautiful, brave, cunning, smart, and everything I wasn't. She and Levi were perfect for each other, and I'm sure if Levi waited a little while longer he would run into someone like her again. I _knew _he would.

So, with my head hanging low, I nodded my head and agreed to dismiss the conversation. With a heavy heart, I decided I would let him go. It was for the best… Maybe I could learn to love Ralph one day in the future, and eventually Levi would leave my thoughts.

Levi didn't say another word to me as he got up and left the room. It grew cold quickly in the room and I buried myself in the covers. Tears filled my eyes and I cried quietly underneath my cocoon of solitude. My heart broke into a million pieces as I decided to agree to the arrange marriage. I would make contact with my father and the wedding plans would continue. I couldn't put them off any longer. My wedding was to be in a little over a week from now. I needed to collect myself and just let whatever was to be, to be. I couldn't change my fate, not even if I wanted to. This was my destiny, my decision.

The doctor left after concluding that the knot on my head was harmless. He said to keep ice on it and would be down in a matter of days. I simply nodded my head and thanked him for his time. After he left, I got out of bed and went to the desk. I sat on the chair, and pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer. With a shaking hand, I picked up the quill that was next to the black ink and dipped it in the small bottle before I started to write to my father.


	4. Chapter 3 Part II-Written Words

After I proposed to Aurora, the crazy amazon woman passed out in a cold sweat before she even thought of a reply. Before I had time to react, Aurora fell over and the back of her head hit the corner of the coffee table. She managed to do that, don't ask me, but that was Aurora for you. She was able to manage anything.

I wasn't sure what to think of her sudden reaction. Dread fell over me. Did she not want to marry me? I was sure that not that long ago she was head over heels in love with me, but now that I'm looking at her, I couldn't help but think what if?

I shook the thoughts out of my mind.

Aurora was being… Aurora… One of her major flaws was that she let things get to her too easily. She was left vulnerable because of this, but I didn't think she would faint at my proposal. A simple no would've been sufficient, but knowing Aurora, she probably wanted to, but she was thinking too hard into her arranged marriage.

Honestly, it hurt me how she didn't trust me enough. I told her and Erwin that I would put an end to the arranged marriage one way or another. There was no way in hell I would let a woman like her slip from my fingers. At least, not again.

With a heavy sigh, I knelt down and lifted the amazon woman. She was heavy, much heavier than any other woman I picked up in the past, but I managed to drag her to her room. I rested her on her bed and stared down at her.

She was a very beautiful girl, even if she resembled her father the most. Her eyebrows were bushy like his, and she had the same eyes and mouth as he did. Even her jawline was sharp like his, but there was an almost angelic feature to her.

Aurora, she was unlike any woman I have ever met. She knew had to be gentle and brave at once. Well, brave wasn't exactly a word to describe her. More like, she had guts. She was quick to catch onto a situation and analyze it with her intelligence. She could easily come up with a strategy whenever she used that damn head of hers. Aurora might not believe it, but she was a lot like her father.

Unlike Erwin, Aurora was easy to influence and make up her mind, but what made her like her father was her dedication. Once she had her eyes set onto something she didn't take it off without a fight. And she liked to gamble like her father, even if that meant putting her hand in the line. She was crazy, but she was mine.

When Aurora woke up, I was initially concerned about the bump on the back of her head. I looked at her, and I could see the heartbreak and regret in her eyes. I knew then that she wanted to say something about my proposal, but before she could, I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear it yet. I wasn't ready to be rejected.

I left sometime after that. I needed some time to think to myself. Maybe it would be better if I left her alone? She seemed like she needed to think things through. Maybe I should get my stuff and leave, and then come back two days before the wedding. I wasn't going to give up Aurora that easily, even if she rejected me. It was in my nature. Being a thug from the underground, I didn't take things lightly when something of mine was taken away. I'd make her marry me one way or another, and Erwin can go to hell for all I care.

Standing outside, I reminisced the past, all the way back to when it was me, Aurora, Hanji, some girl named Becky, and a guy name Samuel. We were all drinking and everyone was getting intoxicated quickly. Except for me. People thought I was, but I wasn't. I could hold my liquor better than most men.

That was the night I kissed Aurora for the first time. I remember it clear as day, and it was probably one of the best kisses I ever shared with anyone. Aurora probably thought I did it because I was drunk, but I never told her that I was actually sober that day. I'd rather left it to her imagination to figure out. Besides, I found it funny how she wondered if I kissed her just because I was drunk… or not…

That was the thing about me. I found joy in teasing the woman and watching her face turn red from embarrassment. And whenever she lied, she would nibble on her bottom lip or play with her index finger. The dead giveaway was when her ears turned a bright red, the same way Eren's did when he lied.

A soft huff left my lips at the memories. I had so many of her now, and I cherished each of them. She reminded me a lot of my past subordinate. Petra Ral was her name. For someone who looked more like she was meant to be a housewife turned out to be one of my best soldiers, and one of the dearest people to me. Dare I say it, I might've loved her.

We had our moments of where something could lead to something else, but we kept our relationship to a strict captain and subordinate relationship. We both knew this was a world full of death and we needed to dedicate our hearts fully to serve the people. That was my mistake though.

After she died, I didn't have that many memories outside of my squad. I wish I had more to remember her by, beyond as a great Titan killer, but I don't. I guess that was why I'm glad I have Aurora.

It grew dark, and I decided to check up on Aurora. I knew the doctor left a while ago, and he informed me that she would be okay before he left.

In her room, a lantern was lit on her desk, and lying beside it was her head. She was snoozing away softly, and I didn't want to wake her. She looked like she was working on something before she fell asleep though.

I quietly walked over to her desk and I saw that there was a note lying beside her head. It was addressed to her father, and I looked at it. I shouldn't read it, but I was curious to find out what she wrote to him.

_Dear father,_

_It hurts me to say that you're right. Levi really is too good for me, and I realize this now. But, you have to understand that I love Levi and I want nothing more in this world than to be with him. As long as he wants me, I will not stray from him.s I know a deal is a deal, but is there any way you will consider this arrangement? I want to marry Levi, not because I want to, but because he asked me if I would. I haven't given his answer yet, but I want to say yes. I don't want to marry Ralph. He's not the one for me._

_I know what you say about me not being good enough for him, but that's okay. I don't want to be good enough for him because then I'll be too good for him by then. Even then, I wouldn't want anyone else but him. He's my world, father. My sun and my moon. I cannot stress to you enough how important he is to me. _

_Please heed my wish and drop the arrange marriage. I won't disappoint you anymore. _

_ -Aurora _

Levi blinked surprised, and he shook his head. "Well, I'd be damned." He mumbled softly. Aurora has ceased to amaze him yet. When he saw the letter, he expected to read her giving in, but it was the opposite. She was fighting for him, and that was what made her special.

Aurora, she was clumsy and not the brightest in the bunch, but never gave up. He gave her props for that.

Levi took off his jacket and rested it on her shoulders. "I won't give up on you that easily either." He whispered in her ear gently.

The amazon woman snoozed away, and Levi let out a chuckle. He turned off the lantern and left the room with a small curve on his lips.


	5. Chapter 4-Ambush

When I woke up the next morning there was blanket over my shoulders. I raised my head from the desk and I realized I fell asleep there by accident after I wrote the letter to my father. Standing up, I folded the blanket that was in my arms and placed it on my already made up bed. Levi must've come in to check up on me sometime during the night.

Grabbing some clean clothes from my closet and chest drawers, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I started the water and I dipped my hand under the faucet to feel for the perfect temperature before stepping under the showerhead. A sigh passed my lips as I felt the hot water run over my body, soothing my tight muscles. It felt very nice to just stand under the hot water and relax. It felt like I was being enveloped into a warm cocoon, and the thoughts I had the previous night vanished.

Last night when I was writing the letter to my father I was honestly going to write to him ask him to get me. At that moment in time I felt so low about myself that it was almost pathetic… It was wonder why Levi loved me so much, but it was because of that love he had for me I decided to keep on fighting. Levi picked me out of his own free will and I didn't influence him any in his decision. So there must be _something _he saw in a girl like me. With that thought in mind, I decided to keep fighting for the love I shared with him. There was no force in the world that could keep me away from loving him now.

At least, that was what I thought…

Just as I finished taking my shower there was a loud banging coming from downstairs. I quickly threw on my clean clothes and quietly tiptoed down the stairs to see what happened, but then I saw a tied up Levi on the ground face down.

"Levi!" I shouted and I ran down the stairs to his side. I sat on the floor, turned his body over and rested his head onto my lap. He was out cold, but he was breathing.

What happened for Levi to fall over onto the floor? It wasn't easy to sneak up on him. I knew this personally because he was always well guarded. Someone must've snuck up behind him when he wasn't paying attention and attacked, but who?

I looked around the room, and I didn't see anyone anywhere. My heartbeat picked up as I strained my ears for any sound.

Outside I could hear the birds chirping. My eyes wondered over the room, watching out for anything that seemed out of place.

"Aurora…" Levi mumbled softly from my lap.

"Levi!" I snapped my attention to him, and he had his eyes closed shut tight.

"Y-You need to go… Before he gets you too." He opened his eyes slowly to look up at me.

A lump formed in my throat. He didn't have to tell me who. I already knew. There was only one person who knew when Levi was most vulnerable, and that was Erwin. My father caught Levi off guard once before, and he done it again.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted a little too loud. It was dangerous, but I didn't want to leave him. He was hurting. There wasn't any blood that I could see, but even if there was I was going to stick to him like glue.

A low growl escaped Levi's throat and he sneer his eyes at me. The pain in his eyes was clearly shown, but I looked over it. I couldn't leave him here when my father was lurking around. "Dammit, Aurora. Listen to me and leave!" He snapped his teeth at me. "I'll come find you when I know it's safe. Your father is probably searching for you as we speak." He stated.

I bit my lip. He was right. If I left now, I could run away somewhere and Levi would eventually come find me.

With my mind made up, I stood up, resting his head gently on the floor. I turned to the door, but standing in front of the closed front doors was Erwin.

"Going somewhere, Aurora?" Erwin asked.

My heart sank. He knew I would come over to make sure Levi was okay before I'd leave. I should've left the moment I saw Levi on the floor. It was a trap.

"Father," I pierced my eyes at him, trying to look menacing. If I didn't think of something fast things would turn out very bad for Levi and me.

A chuckle passed his lips. "What's wrong, Aurora? Didn't expect me to come back so soon?" He asked. His eye pierced into my own, and sparks of electricity exchanged between our eyes.

"Well, you had your ass handed to you yesterday, so I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon." I retorted, my hand tucking in my pocket to feel for a pocket knife I carried with me at all times.

"Oh, surely you know your own father, Aurora." He glanced at my hand and back at me. "I don't take no as an answer." He stated.

"Aurora! Look out!" Levi shouted from his spot on the floor, but he was too late.

I twisted my body around to see four young males in military uniform with rope, cuffs, and weapons. Before I could say anything, someone hit me in the back of my head. My body lurched forward and I fell to the floor.

This was probably how they attacked Levi as well. They ambushed him like how they did to me just now.

I don't know how long I was blacked out, but when I woke up I was tied up and I was on the back of a carriage. My head was pounding from an impending headache, and I looked around. It was getting close to dark that much I could tell. Assuming from how much daylight was left I was out cold for almost six hours, possibly.

How was Levi? Was he okay? Did my father leave him back at the estate? Or did he take him as his prisoner?

It was odd. I wasn't worried more about Levi more than myself, but that was probably because I already knew what my father wanted to do to me. One way or another, he was going to force me to marry Ralph… My feelings, to him, didn't matter.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I tucked my face in them. "This… This is my entire fault…" A single tear ran down my cheek. If I didn't make that bet then none of this would be happening. Maybe by now I would catch Levi's attention, maybe not. I don't know what would've happened if I said no to the bet, but whatever situation I'd ended up in would be better than this.

Now, I was being forced to marry someone I didn't love… If I wasn't so weak at the beginning, none this would happen. But… if it didn't, Levi probably wouldn't notice me. Before this bet I was a cadet. He knew of me, but he didn't _know _me like he did.

A soft laugh passed my lips. For all it was worth, getting with him was a dream come true. I loved him with all of my being, and he returned that love.

Then, I started to seriously think about it. If I didn't place that bet, sure, I'd still be in the survey corps and I'd be admiring Levi from a far, but this was so much better than asking what if. Now I knew what would happen.

I leaned my head against the wall of the carriage, closing my eyes.

No matter what happens, I would not back out without a fight. It was going to be a long, hard road ahead of me, but it'd be worth it in the end.

A soft laugh left my lips and I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Just wait for me, Levi. We'll make it." I spoke with confidence in my voice.

My name was Aurora Fisher, and I was not giving up.


	6. Chapter 5-Make it

Rain pelted against the roof of the carriage. Thunder roared outside, and I could hear the horses' nay as they galloped along the dirt roads. I wasn't sure what the outside looked, but I could only imagine the roads were starting to flood. It has been raining for hours now and I was unsure what was going on.

How long has it been since I was captured? I'm not sure. I lost track of time after the sun set a while ago. All of my other thoughts wondered to Levi though. Was he okay? Did my father do something Levi? I'm not sure… I was extremely worried about him though…

The windows were covered with heavy red curtains, so I couldn't look outside even if I wanted to. In my head I analyzed differently possible plans that could help me escape this mess I was in, but Erwin took what weapons I had on me. Somehow he figured out that I carried a pocket knife in my boot. By now my skin were raw from trying to get my wrists to escape the binds I was in. I couldn't see what I was doing, but I knew without looking my skin was torn and ripped into shreds from the rope.

A sigh passed my lips and I looked out the window. Why wouldn't my father let me be with Levi? He knew very well that I loved him, and he loved me. Our love was mutual, but why? Levi was his most reliable soldier, and yet he treated him like this… It broke my heart to think how my father betrayed his greatest soldier in such a way…

The carriage came to a sudden halt. I heard footsteps outside the carriage, and me being curious I tried to peak outside, but the curtains were in my way.

Where was I? If I knew any better, most likely the inner most wall of Sena.

The door flung open, and a man who I didn't recognize grabbed me by the arm. I opened my mouth to protest, but he pulled me harder. "What the hell? What's going on? Where am I?" I asked, but he didn't answer as he pulled me into a small house.

Inside was Erwin, and he was sitting at the table. On top of the table was a newspaper and he was reading.

"Father." I hissed. I was not pleased to see him, because I knew all of this was his doing.

"Your engagement to Ralph was announced today in the newspaper," Erwin inquired.

I could feel my eyes roll at him from inside my thoughts, but I kept my steady glare on him.

"What's the meaning of this, father? I don't understand why you just won't let me be with Levi already!" It took all of my might to keep my voice calm and collected, even though it was a little loud.

Erwin lifted his gaze to look at me, and his eyes were cold as always. "A deal is a deal, Aurora. Even so, you were already arranged to marry Ralph long ago."

I took an intake of breath through my nose. What did he mean by that?

"Let me elaborate more," Erwin turned to look at me. "When you were young, your mother and I agreed with Pixis to arrange you to marry Ralph. He was to be the head of his family, and he was going to take a part in the government, but of course those were empty promises then." He explained, and stopped.

The room went silent, and thoughts raced through my mind. I didn't understand this at all. If that was true, what about Benny? He knew of my feelings for Benny back in the day, but he never spoke a word about them or him.

"That's bullshit, father." I replied, feeling my blood boil at him. "You knew about my feelings for Ben back when he was alive, and you never complained a single word." I stated. None of this made very much sense.

"Oh, Benny. I haven't heard you speak of him in a long time." He looked at me, and something about the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. What was it?

"Too bad his 3D maneuver gear was fault the day Wall Maria fell." He said.

My heart sank. Did he…? No… he couldn't!

Tears filled my eyes. "Y-You killed him?" My voice croaked. Hot tears filled my eyes as I remembered the day a soldier from the Garrison troops told me Ben died during that day. It nearly killed me just to even fathom the thought that my own father went that far to… to… I don't know! What did he want?

"A Titan did. I had nothing to do with that." Erwin stated with a cold voice.

"How could you!?" I yelled and I started to cry. I hated this. I hated to show such weakness, but for the first time in my life I viewed my father as a true monster. They said that Erwin lost his humanity, but there was a time where I actually looked up to him. I would even protest when people called my father such things. But now, now it was completely different.

"I loved Ben! He… He was my everything! We were supposed to get married!" I yelled at him, the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "He was so young… so brave… He did everything he was supposed to as a soldier. He wasn't humanity's strongest, but he was still a damn good soldier!"

All the emotions I had captivated inside of me were droning out of me. Words spat from my mouth before I could even process them properly

"You're not my father! You're a monster! I-I.. I hate you!" I yelled at him, my skin crawling with disgust. My voice felt hoarse from my screaming, but I was furious. If looks could kill, Erwin would drop dead on the floor.

"This, I already know. Go ahead. Hate me. It won't do you any good." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "I never intended to let you go without a fight anyway, even if you won the bet."

That was it. Something snapped in me, and I knew all the anger pent up in me needed to be released soon. I wanted to kill my own father…

"You said a deal is a deal!" I retorted.

"Deals can be negotiated or broken." He said.

I looked at him, trying to calm my breathing.

"Then… Let's make one more deal." I said to him, my voice sounding really low.

Erwin cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that?" He asked, curiosity ringing in his voice.

"Let us fight. If I win, I get out of this wedding and go back to Levi," I paused, thinking back over my words. I wanted to make sure I made everything sound correct.

"And if I win?" He asked.

The tension in the room grew tight, and I could feel my heartbeat drum in my ears. I was so nervous. What if I really lose this bet again? Then everything I ever hoped and wished for would all be gone.

"Then I'll marry Ralph. I won't give you a hassle anymore. I'll marry him and I'll marry him while holding my chin up high." I replied, hoping my voice sounded confident as I thought it did.

The corner of Erwin's lips turned slightly up. He was amused by this, as if he already has won the bet.

"That sounds good." He thought about it for a minute longer before he gave me his reply.

"Your wedding is next Friday. We'll have our duel Thursday. If you win, you can go back home and I won't ever bother you again." He started, and he actually smiled. "But if I win, you'll marry Ralph the next day and you are to never see Levi again." He replied.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, but I nodded my head. "It's a deal…" I replied.

Erwin stood and he untied my wrists from the rope.

I rubbed my wrists, wincing a bit. They stung, but I held my hand out to him.

We shook hands and our bet was made.

Here we go again…

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I didn't think I'd post so freaking late, but I've been so freaking busy. Like, I'm not kidding. Last week I managed to get a full-time job and my days have been very hectic with work. In the afternoons when I get home I am sooo tired and I can barely walk because it hurts to move around. /: My job is rough on my feet. **

**Not only that, I've been busy with my photography business. People have been coming in and I've been spending a lot of my afternoons editing pictures after work, and then my cat had kittens two weeks ago. Whoo... = w = **

**Anyways, to make up for my postponed absence, to the first three people who review this chapter, I'll give you the chance to tell me what you want to see for a one-shot in the future. :) If you're interested in me to write a one-shot just FOR YOU, then shoot me a review. ;) **

**Oh, one more thing. I believe in constructive criticism. As a writer working on to be a professional one day it is to be expected, but don't leave a review saying "Aurora is a twit" without an explanation. /: Not cool bro. **

**Because of my job taking up weekdays, I'm going to move weekly updates to every Saturday. This way, I don't have to stress myself out with having to post updates on Mondays after work. **

**Oh, one more thing, I'm going to move the release date of _All That Jazz _to May. I doubt I'll be done with this fanfic till then. Not only that, I want to enter _All That Jazz in Camp NaNoWriMo. (For more information of Camp NaNoWriMo, shoot me a message). _**

**Again, I apologize for the late update. Until next time, later!**


	7. Chapter 6-Dinnertime

Trapped. I was stuck in a rock between a hard place, and there was nothing I could do about it. And let's not forget to mention that my father is an all new kind of crazy. I already knew he was deranged, but I didn't think he was insane in the membrane. For crying out loud, he blatantly admitted about Benny having faulty 3D maneuvering grid. Coincidence? I think not.

I paced the room, trying to brainstorm on what my next move should be. I openly challenged my father to another fight. What was I? Crazy? Apparently so, because not even humanity's strongest could defeat Erwin himself. I might be his daughter, but I was nothing like Erwin. And on top of that, Erwin had decades of experience, where as I only had a handful of years. Levi was a great combat instructor; probably the best out there, but he wasn't my father.

After burning a hole in the carpet, someone knocked on the door and spoke, "Aurora, it's time for dinner."

How could I be hungry? After the hell I've been through, my stomach couldn't fathom the thought of eating.

"I'm not hungry," I grumbled, and I probably would've been more convincing if it wasn't for my stomach make a ripping sound that indicated I was indeed hungry.

Whomever was at the door ignored what I said and walked on in. "If you want to have a slither of a chance to defeat your father, you need to keep up with your strength."

Wait, I recognized that voice. I lifted my head up to see Becky! I almost stumbled back when I saw her and it was no time before I threw my arms around her neck.

How long has it been since I last saw my best friend? Time seemed to morph all together and I felt too much has passed. I lost track of time months ago.

Becky patted my back and hugged me. "It's been awhile," she mumbled and I pulled back at arms length.

"How you've been?" My eyes scanned her face before trailing down to her stomach. Was that a baby bump?

A smile broke out on her face and she rubbed her stomach. "WE have been great."

I hugged her again, smiling happily. I was so happy for her. I bet Samuel would be too.

I pulled away once more, tears brimming my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked baffled.

"Your wedding," she replied, her eyes flashing a look of sadness. She felt sorry for me.

The smile on my face wiped off. "Oh, well... thank you for coming." I gave her a slight smile, trying to look slightly remotely happy that my best friend was able to make it for my wedding.

An awkward silence veiled the room, neither of us knowing what to say. The clock that was sitting on a shelf over the fireplace ticked, and time seemed to stop for awhile. It was only a half of a minute later when Brianna cleared her throat. "Erwin said that dinner is ready." She repeated the words from earlier, and like earlier, I couldn't fathom the thought of food.

"I'll be down in a few. I need to wash up." I replied.

Becky opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut. Neither spoke a word and she left to leave me to take care I of my own thoughts.

Standing in the middle of the room by myself the anger I felt inside started to boil in my bloodstream. Color rose in my face and I clenched my hands into fists. I was so pissed I could explode. I had enough, and I couldn't take it anymore.

Lashing out, I tore the velvet red curtains down. The pictures that decorated the east wall knocked off as I went on a rampage. I bashed my fists into the walls, the pictures shattering as they hit the floor. I stepped over the shards of glass that scattered over the floor. I heard the crunch of the glass under my boots as I strode across the room. My chest rose up and down, feeling the frustration I had pent up leak out.

As I was walking out the door, a young woman wearing a maids outfit came in the room and I heard a gasp. Maybe I went too far with smashing bits into pieces, but I didn't care at this particular moment.

From up the stairs, I could smell the food. My stomach made another ripping sound, and I had to admit; I was hungry.

By the time I was in the kitchen, my mouth was watering, but I tried to not let that show. I didn't want Erwin to think I was starving.

Erwin sat at one end of the table, sipping on a glass of red wine. He was wearing a suit, and he honestly looked handsome. His hair was nearly combed, and I could smell the after shave from where stood at the other end of the table. Erwin lifted his eyes to look at me, and I almost gulped. He was smiling.

"Good evening, Aurora. I hope you're hungry," he started and cleared his throat. "I heard a commotion from up the stairs. Is everything okay?" He asked.

No. Everything was not okay. Nothing was okay. The only one whom seemed remotely okay was him. He looked so smug now in his suit.

"Peachy keen," I replied with a snarl.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly how I felt about everything. Clearly, he could see it by the expression on my face.

"Oh, Aurora, stop being so dramatic. Your mother is the same, but I get it. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." A chuckle escaped his throat. He was the only one laughing. "Please sit, Aurora. I can only imagine how hungry you are after not eating in two days."

My eyes drifted to the table, and it meticulously decorated with platters of food. The center of the table held a beautiful flower arrangement of pink and red carnations mixed with red roses in an equally gorgeous case. The chandelier above our heads were already lit with candles. Multiple candles scattered the room, giving the space a glow about.

I didn't argue. Pulling my own chair out from underneath the table, I sat across from Erwin. The plate of food in front of me was still hot, and a butler came in the room to pour a glass of wine in my own cup.

The man bowed to his waist, not a strand of hair moving from its place on his head. He turned his back to the table and left the room to its silence.

Erwin cleared his throat and lifted his glass. "To my daughter, may she prosper in the next phase of her life."

Silence. The room fell quiet, and once Erwin figured out I wasn't going to raise my glass to it, he took a sip of the wine.

Slowly, I started to eat, keeping quiet.

The entire dinner felt awkward. Neither of us spoke a word, but I was thankful for that.

After dinner was done, I was just about to dismiss myself when Erwin held up a hand. "Please sit. I need to speak to you about something," he announced.

I sat back down, giving him my undivided attention.

"Ralph will be here tomorrow to spend the day with you," he started, looking at me with a glint in his eyes. "Do me a favor and treat him respectfully, and give him a chance. Who knows. You might actually like him." He inquired.

The palm of my hands slapped on the hardwood of the table and I stood abruptly. My eyes glared at him, and my lips sneered.

I wanted to berate him; make him eat his own words, but I forced myself to keep calm. Violence at this moment wouldn't help me.

My hands fell to my sides, and my bangs covered my eyes. I held my head low and relaxed my shoulders. "Yes sir," I replied.

A smile broke on the commander's face, basking at his small victory. "Good girl."

He might've won this battle, but the war is still undetermined.

* * *

I am so sorry for the entirely late update. Last year my computer for fried and I am unable to buy a laptop STILL. It sucks considering I couldn't write, and even now I still don't have a laptop, but on the Brightside, I can write on my kindle. I bought an app lay night that allowed me to, so here we are! I'm able to compete this fan fiction. Guys, I cannot apologize enough for being so late. Even after receiving reviews for my fan fictions months later since the last update, you guys ROCK..Thank you for being awesome fans! And be reassured, I am back!


	8. Chapter 7-Fighting for Love

The next day came too quickly. Becky was in the room helping me prepare for the meeting with Ralph. She curled my hair in perfect ringlets and did my makeup beautifully. Intricate jewelry decorated my hair, and I felt like a princess. Never have I taken the time to doll myself up, but here I sat looking like the perfect bride.

I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing a new side of myself. It was as if I was marrying today, but thankfully I wasn't. This was only a date.

Becky stared at me for a long period, gapping at the sight of my beauty. It was embarrassing, and it made me wriggle in my seat uncomfortably. I wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"You're gorgeous, Aurora."

I stared at myself in the mirror, shaking my head. I was beautiful, but what was beauty if you didn't get ready to see the person your heart desired?

Levi crossed my mind, and I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to see him. I missed him so much. I was hoping wherever he was, he was okay.

Becky grips my shoulder and I turn my head to look up at her.

"I'm sure Levi would love to see you like this." She whispered to me softly.

Tears came to my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't want to ruin Becky's hard work by blubbering. It was useless. For days I've cried; screaming at the world inwardly. None of this was fair. What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment from a father that never cared about me? He left my mother shortly after I was born. Of course he wouldn't care for me enough to want me happy.

Becky leaned forward to my ear and whispers, "He's here."

My heart skipped a beat.

I look to Becky to confirm what she said was true. She nodded her head to the window.

I spun around to see Levi outside the window. Tears fell from my eyes as I rush to open the window. I helped Levi in the room, and it was seconds later when I was enveloped in his arms—exactly where I needed to be.

My makeup ran down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I was happy to see him. So, so very happy. I didn't budge from him.

Levi took me by the chin and pressed his lips against mine. Like that, I became putty in his embrace.

The kiss was long and sweet. Neither of us wanted to break away from the other. My breath was taken away, and I knew this was completely right. I realized then and there Levi was the reason why I fought so hard for everything. Against the Titans; against my father. It was all the same. Fighting alongside of him was the reason I live. To protect him and his honor.

Levi was the first to pull away. His hands grasped my cheeks and he stared hard at me. "You're fucking crazy, brat." He berated, but he hugged me again. "This is my fight too. Don't you dare forget that before you go making bets." He gripped me tightly.

My hands gripped the back of his shirt. I couldn't agree more.

"Yes sir," I replied.

Becky stood to the side of the room, watching us with her own tears in her eyes. I saw this and pulled away from Levi. I go to embrace the pregnant woman, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you… so much…"

I couldn't begin to show how much gratitude I had for her. Becky had no one in her life but her unborn baby. It made me feel horrible knowing there wasn't much I could do for her. But I hoped this little bit of gratitude was sufficient for now. One day, when the right time was to come, I would give her so much more.

"Don't mention it." She pulled back and looked to Levi. "They're ready on your command, Captain."

I looked to Levi, a confused look on my face.

Levi looked to her, nodding his head, a blank look on his face. "Good. Thank you, soldier."

Becky smiled at him and she placed her fist over her heart, and her arm behind her back. "Anything to help protect humanity." She replied.

I look to Levi, and he looked at me.

My breath is taken away and Levi caressed my cheek.

"We're in this together, Aurora." He stated. "I will save you from this hell hole, and when I do, I'm taking you to the nearest chapel and we're getting married."

I choked on my tears, nodding my head with no objections. To be with Levi forever and ever, it was a dream come true.

"Yes sir."

"Now dry those tears, Fisher. We have a mission to accomplish, and I have men waiting for us to fight this battle."

I wiped my eyes with a tissue Becky handed me. I was a mess, but I was his mess. And to him, I was a beautiful mess no matter what.


	9. Chapter 8-Well Wishes

"Love is a battlefield," are words that I never thought would be taken so seriously before. But after my father challenged me to another bet that I couldn't refuse, those words couldn't be anymore truer. Opposing Erving by joining the military was one thing, but for my hand was another. I wasn't sure what my father would gain if my hand went to Ralph, but he was unrelenting. As for me, I was so tired of all the fighting. Of all the double crossing. I was _done_, because it was over. In the end, I won. Not because I went out there to fight him, but because of Ralph. A man whom I knew only for a short period time ended up coming in between my father and I and put a stop to the never ending battle.

Levi and I and his group were fighting against Erwin and his group. It was ridiculous how everyone fought against each other. Some used weapons, others used their bare hands. Some spilled blood, some were milled injuries. All of this happened because of _me_. Because I wasn't strong enough to put my foot down from the beginning and tell my father that he wasn't the one who controlled my life. It was I who had full control. Not him. Me. No one else. I wish I had the power to say no from the very beginning, but I didn't, and this was the results of it.

Thinking back to it now, it was embarrassing how the battle ended. Ralph arrived a few hours sooner than planned, and when he saw Erwin and I fighting, he split us apart.

"What are you fighting for? This is ridiculous!" He yelled, his face slightly red from anger, and a little bit of confusion.

I stood still. The hair that Becky worked hard on fallen into crazy strands in my face. My dress was ripped into shreds, and my makeup completely in ruins. My appearance to him was supposed to be perfect, but it wasn't—and frankly, I didn't care.

Everyone in the room stopped fighting and turned their attention to Ralph who stood in the middle of it all. He looked around the room and something clicked in him and he stepped back.

"We need to talk," Ralph said to me, his confused eyes landing on mine.

I hesitated, but nodded my head.

Ralph walked out of the room, leaving the battlefield, and so did I.

I followed Ralph to the garden at the back of the manor. He sat me on the bench before sitting next to me, clasping his hands together as he stared at the ground. His red hair covered his eyes, so I couldn't read the emotion going on in them. I had feeling what he was about to say, but I wasn't nervous. I wanted this to happen.

After a few beats of silence, Ralph spoke. "I came here today to talk to Erwin to rethink the arrangement."

I was taken. That, I was not expecting.

"Oh…" I spoke and I looked down, frowning.

I wasn't upset by his words, just surprised. Did he not find me as marriage material? I was curious, but I actually felt relieved somewhat. \

"I wasn't expecting to come in and see a full on war going in the living room though. Why are you fighting?" He asked, finally looking at me.

My shoulders sagged slightly and I looked him in the eyes. "My hand in marriage." I replied.

Ralph looked equally surprised as I did when he told me about wanting to break the engagement, but he laughed softly.

"So childish." He shook his head.

I blinked, and it then occurred to me he was right. It was childish—and foolish to fight. And for what? To marry who I please. Yeesh. I feel so immature now.

Laughter filled the air as we both laugh. Here I sat, practically wearing rags now and my entire appearance all in disarray, and I was laughing with Ralph. We laughed for a bit a whole minute until both of our fits finally came out into soft chuckles.

"I guess this makes it easier for the both of us to end this then." He smiled at me kindly, and for once, I returned the smile in full honesty. "I wanted to be here early to talk to your father alone, but I wasn't expecting this to happen."

I scratched my cheek, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I replied, but he shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He smiled and looked at the sky. "You love someone else." He stated.

"You knew?"

"Yeah." He looked at me and smiled kindly. "That's okay, because I love someone else too."

My eyes widen a bit, but I smiled. "Then why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't meet her till about two weeks ago." Ralph smiled softly.

I heard a door open and I turned my head to see who he was talking about. A look of surprise filled my expression as I stared at her.

Becky walked toward us, a hand on large belly, but a beautiful smile was on her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said to me.

Tears came to my eyes as I stood up and hugged my best friend tightly. I was so happy for her. I knew how hopeless and scared she was when she found out she was pregnant shortly after Samuel died.

Becky returned the sincere hug, and we both embraced each other for a long time till we both parted. "Can I have your blessing, Aurora?" She asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

I cupped her cheek into my hand and kissed forehead. "Of course." I replied and we both hugged again.

Together, we walked inside. Levi came to stand by my side and our hands entwined together.

"This battle ends here, Erwin." Levi stated as he stared at him with cold eyes.

Erwin stood there, but a small smile came to his face. "I guess I lost this bet." He walked up to Levi and pat his shoulder. "Take care of her." He said.

The two comrades stared at each other Levi actually smiled slightly. "Yes sir." He replied.

With that, the battle has ended, but a new story began.

Three months passed since then, and I was sitting in the dressing room wearing white gown. The sleeves were long and the dressed endowed with lace. My hair was curled and my makeup was done by a professional my father hired.

Becky entered the room, wearing a knee high halter blue dress. Her threw month old son named Sam slept soothingly in her arms. Becky saw me and she smiled. "You look beautiful." She spoke. Her words were as true as I felt. I was beautiful. This was the most beautiful I've ever felt in my entire life, because today I was the bride of Levi Ackerman. Soon, I was going to be Aurora Ackerman.

"Thank you," I replied and stood.

Ralph knocked on the door and he stepped in, resting his hands on Becky's shoulders. The light that streamed in the room from the sun glinted off Ralph's wedding band. "Levi is one lucky man." He smiled.

Thinking back to the past events, it felt silly how everything happened, but I didn't regret none of it. If I did, I wouldn't be as strong as the person who I was today. I couldn't face Levi today at the alter if I was.

"He know he is." Erwin said as he entered the room, wearing a black suit and white cravat. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding his arm out me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"It's father." He corrected.

I was taken aback slightly, but I regained my composure and smiled.

"Yes, father."

I wrapped my arm around his.

Becky and Ralph left the room to join everyone else in the chapel.

Erwin and I stood behind two wooden doors, waiting for the music to begin. We stood in silence, but he broke it.

"I'm sorry." Erwin spoke, and I laughed softly.

I knew he was sorry, but it was odd to hear it from the commander of the survey corps—even if he was my father.

"I forgave you a long time ago," I replied, and that was true.

The wedding march music started playing, and the two doors were opened. My eyes immediately looked for Levi at the end of aisle, and there he stood wearing his uniform. His hair was combed back though and he wore white gloves on his hands. On his jacket pocket was a pink rose clipped to it, and he looked devishly handsome. This man, the man I have loved for many years now, was about to be my husband.

Levi looked at me with cool grey eyes, and I felt my heart race slightly when I saw the smile on his lips.

Erwin and I walked down the aisle as we marched in time with the music, but I didn't hear anything. It felt like everything in this moment has slowed down, and I felt like it couldn't be any faster than this. I took in Levi's entire sight, and I knew he was doing the same with me. Everything in this moment didn't feel real, but it was.

Finally, Erwin offered me to Levi, and he said to him, "take care of her. She's special because she's my daughter."

Levi nodded his head and he took my hand to help me up the steps.

"Yes, commander."

The two of them smiled at each other briefly, and Erwin went to sit next to my mother on the first pew.

Together, we exchanged vows of eternal love, and the priest declared us man and wife. Levi placed a hand on the back of my head and forced me to kiss me with fiercest kiss I have ever received from him. I was actually slightly embarrassed that he kissed me at the alter in front of everybody like this, but I had no room for complaints.

We parted slightly, our noses bumping against one another. "Now you're mine, amazon woman."

I couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "I was yours from the very beginning." I replied.

With that, we linked arms, and the priest presented us as Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman.

Levi and I ran down the aisle and out the chapel doors. Standing by the stairs of the chapel was a survey corps horse. Levi grabbed the horse rein and began to untie him from the post.

People flooded out of the chapel and all the single women gathered around. I turned my back to them all and I threw my bouquet over my head a little too hard. When I heard someone had caught it anyway, I turned my head to see my mother holding the bouquet of flowers and Erwin was standing beside her with a smile on his face.

I beamed at them, and I heard Levi whistle at me.

"Hey, amazon woman. Let's go." Levi commanded, and I laughed.

"Whatever." I said. I climbed up on the horse and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I looked to the crowd once more, and in the far back I saw Benny. My eyes widen, but Ben was smiling at me.

"_Congratulations, Aurora." _He spoke, and I heard his words.

Tears came to my eyes and I said thank you softly to him, and I knew he heard because he vanished in the sunlight.

Levi kicked the horse with his heels and the horse took off as people yelled their well wishes to beginning of our new life together.

My story with Levi hasn't ended there. In fact, this was the beginning of a new story that I wasn't sure how it would unfold. Titans still confined us in the walls, but with Levi in my life, I knew this world wasn't so ugly after all. Neither I or Levi would give up fighting the Titans, but we were going to fight them together. And who knows? Maybe after the Titans were gone, Levi and I would start our own family. For now, this story has come to an end. My name is Aurora Ackerman, and I never gave up.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the support of this fan fiction. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish it, but life got in the way and I lost my sight for awhile. This wasn't the exact ending I planned to use, but all well! Lol. I'm just happy to say this story is now -COMPLETE-. **

**-Andy **


End file.
